Sunset, Sunrise
by VJulesv
Summary: The future seems full of possibilities. Will they reach out and take their chances with that feeling called 'love?
1. Graduation Day

_Author's Note:_

_I forgot to include an author's note last night! Including the really important disclaimer bits, just in case… so here goes:_

_Konno Oyuki owns all the characters in the following story. I own nothing of them._

_It's my first time writing fanfiction so any feedback would be really helpful. Trying to keep as close to canon as possible (up to Hello, Goodbye) so if you note any discrepancies do leave me a note as well. Thanks for reading! I just had to write this story out as my mind kept pondering on Marimite these past months, especially Sachiko and Yumi._

_

* * *

_

It was finally the day. The third-year seniors' graduation ceremony had begun, and ended, with the accompanying aplomb, tears, hugs and smiles. It was now late evening and most students had already left the school.

Except for those in the Rose Mansion. There were snacks on the table, a myriad of cookies baked by Rei. Hot, steaming tea sat in eleven dainty bone china cups.

It wasn't just the usual seven- Sachiko, Rei, Shimako, Yumi, Yoshino, Touko and Noriko. On this special day, the previous Yamayurikai had also returned, and there was also one new addition to all of them.

Entering the Rose Mansion, a visitor would have been slightly confused. Were they sad, happy, angry, annoyed?

In a corner were Rei and Yoshino smiling and talking to Sei, who had her arm slung around Youko, who had a frown on her face as she looked at Yumi and Sachiko in the opposite corner. Beside her, Touko looked on worriedly at her oneesama, fidgeting in her seat as she attempted to strike a conversation with fierce-looking Youko. Youko looked every inch the killer lawyer she was training to be, with a piercing stare and as Sei told everyone, 'steel-edged jaw'.

Eriko was oblivious to it all, happily talking to Nana, Yoshino's newly-bonded soeur. Oh how similar they looked! Oh how fascinating the next year will be! The Yellow Rose family's interest in kendo and all-things kendo would continue in Nana. Eriko herself wished she had picked up that sport when she was younger. Pity that beading necklaces stole her interest in the year she was asked to join the kendo team in training, back in her first year of middle school.

In a far corner of the room Yumi and Sachiko were having a heated argument. Or rather, Sachiko was the only one speaking heatedly, with a deep-set frown in her face. Yumi had a sad expression, and spoke softly, as if under great strain. One could tell that she was having a hard time controlling her expression from showing too much sadness. No one could here what exactly they were arguing about, no one would dare go near enough to eavesdrop! Sachiko could be really scary in times like these.


	2. In the Rose Mansion

"Oneesama, perhaps we should talk about this some other time… The others are here, even Sei, Youko-sama and Eriko-sama! Hasn't it been a long time since we've caught up with them?"

Sachiko frowned at Yumi. "If you wish to_ catch up_ with Sei-sama, then go ahead. I have to go, there's a family meeting I have to attend in an hour. I was merely trying to answer your question in the best possible way."

"It's not that, Onee-sama. We've been dwelling in this for the past half-an-hour and it seems like it's going nowhere!" Yumi pleaded with Sachiko to change the topic. She'd noticed Youko-sama frowning at them and felt bad for making the former Rosa Chinensis worry about them. Besides, there was always tomorrow to talk things out, beyond the sight and hearing of the rest of the Yamayurikai.

"Fine, Yumi. It was you who asked what were my family's plans for Kashiwagi and I. I am merely telling you that even if my parents have showed willingness in dissolving the engagement, this matter is out of their hands as well. And then you asked me why I couldn't press my point to them more…so I tried explaining and…" Sachiko continued heatedly.

"Onee-sama, I merely meant that you shouldn't just agree to this arranged marriage for the sake of peace and not rocking the boat. Kashiwagi's gay, how could you ever be happy?"

Sachiko reddened. "And do you have any objections towards homosexuality, Yumi?"

Yumi gaped. "What? No, you've misunderstood me Onee-sama. Anyway, I have quite forgotten why I even brought this up. I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I was just curious."

Sachiko sighed and decided that Yumi was right… there was nothing more to be said on the Kashiwagi issue. The engagement was still standing even after her parents mentioned that they would not insist on them marrying. After all, the engagement was part of the Ogasawara family's Official Plans, and could only be changed with the agreement of the both Suguru's and Sachiko's parents, and most importantly, her grandfather- the family head. She did not dare to approach her grandfather on this issue, he was quite stubborn in his ideas about marriage strengthening the family business. Suguru kept his head down and low, he was hardly in the position to protest. Sachiko, as her grandfather's favourite held the greatest possibility of moving her grandfather's opinion, and even her chances of succeeding were miniscule.

She had tried explaining to Yumi about the Official Ogasawara Family Plan but Yumi did not seem to understand the significance of it. Yumi's family probably never had such Official Plans, signed and sealed by the family head.

These Plans weren't just informal plans, as you discuss about during family dinners. These Plans were discussed (or rather, dictated by the family head) in official meetings, signed by all present members and sealed. This was supposed to prevent disputes and misunderstandings as the final decision would be written down, together with the reasons, signed by all present.

Family members who went against the plan were could be, in bad cases, disowned, cut off from the family inheritance and relationships. Sachiko knew of no one who had done so, Ogasawaras may feel controlled by their family, but either loved their family enough to bear with it, or were too proud to give up the Ogasawara name.

For Sachiko, it was the former. She loved her family, her parents, her cousins. It was hard making friends outside the family as most outsiders were in awe of her family's wealth to ever get close, and besides, she'd been warned too many times of people who would want to befriend her simply for the prestige of being an Ogasawara's friend. The Yamayurikai members, past and present were her few true friends, and she was very glad and thankful for them… especially Yumi. Why didn't Yumi understand her predicament? Marry into a loveless marriage, but remain in the family. Keep her friends safe from the possible wrath of Grandfather, if he even had an inkling that they were encouraging her to break the engagement.

Sachiko glanced at her watch. She had to go now. Her grandfather had just returned from Kobe and requested a family meeting. Her parents, Suguru's parents and Suguru were also required to attend and Sachiko knew the topic of their engagement would probably come up. Perhaps that was why when Yumi asked her that question she went into a whole long angry rant about it. The engagement was fresh on her mind and it riled her to think about it.

"Perhaps it's just the wrong time to ask that question, Yumi. I'm sorry that I took out my frustration on you. Although you should have understood… anyway. Let's meet for lunch tomorrow, all right?"

Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. She did kind of understand her Onee-sama's point of view but nevertheless disagreed with the helplessness Sachiko was showing. Wasn't it that "if you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they truly love you?" If her family loved her enough, they would be happy for Sachiko to be with someone who loved her and who she loved in return. Whether or not such a marriage would strengthen the family business. But Yumi knew that she was idealistic and had a very different family upbringing from Sachiko. So she did not wish to press her point further.

Conversation ended, Sachiko said her goodbyes to the people in the room, promising to be at the planned Yamayurikai, past and present, dinner during the weekend. Youko drew her and Yumi into a fierce hug. "Glad you seemed to end your conversation on an okay note, my dears. It's not good to spend the last day of school in an argument. See you, Sachiko. Yumi, Sei's been itching to tell you about her new car. Why don't you hear her out?"

That said, Sachiko nodded and took her leave. The various conversations in the Rose Mansion resumed, more cups of tea were drunk, and Rei's cookies munched on. Sei grinned at Yumi and put her free arm around Yumi as she started her ramble on her new car. Youko turned and smiled at Touko, before asking, "So Touko-chan, have you thought about what qualities you would like in a petite soeur?"


	3. The evening of Graduation

Back in the Main Ogasawara House, everyone required to be at the family meeting were now gathered in the main living room. At the head of the long, heavy teak table was Ogasawara-senior. Standing beside him, Temako-san, his ever-faithful and ever-present secretary. The man had been serving the Ogasawaras since his twenties. But that is a story for another time.

The rest of the family members took their seats, and Sachiko sat opposite Suguru. They were the nearest to their grandfather, by virtue of having arrived slightly before their parents. He had picked up Sachiko from school, in her flashy red car (that he drove in most of the time). Their respectively parents had taken the time to park their cars in the shaded trees further from the entrance. Suguru had parked nearest to the entrance, shade or no shade, what did it matter?

Seeing everybody seated and ready, Ogasawara-senior began the discussion. Although there would be not much of a discussion since the head of the family's word was the final word in family discussions.

"Sachiko, Suguru…"

Both his grandchildren's focus was now entirely on him. Their faces were unreadable, they had been trained well to not show unnecessary emotion during important discussions- and this seemed to be turning into a pretty important one.

"… I've changed my will. It's nothing to do with my thoughts on your compatibility in marriage. During my trip to Kobe I've had ample time to think and ponder on our family's future. I would rather your engagement be called off."

Sachiko suppressed a smile from forming on her lips. It would not be good to show emotion this early in the discussion. The tide could turn, and perhaps her grandfather had other plans in mind that were worse than the currently demolished engagement. She flicked her gaze momentarily from her grandfather to Suguru, and was pleased to see that he showed no emotion as well. They had to play it safe, and play it well. Facial expressions could give a lot away, precious information that could be used against them. She knew her grandfather loved her best, as the only child of his eldest son, but he could be a little old-fashioned sometimes. Marriage as a way to secure the family line, even if it was between cousins- things like that. But perhaps his way of thinking had been altered during his trip to Kobe.

He turned to Sachiko. "Now Sachiko, it's not because I love you any less. Before this you would have inherited all of the company, and by marrying Suguru, obtained a reliable and suitable partner in running Ogasawara's businesses. And your children together would have continued the line, so on and so forth."

"But in Kobe I visited my old friend. And there I realized that life is full of the unexpected. So I do not wish to put all our hopes into one basket. That is to say, Suguru and you should not marry. Should your marriage fail, or your children be lacking in business sense, or something happen during a family vacation then the Ogasawara group would be in danger of collapsing."

He returned his focus to the others in the room.

"I say we diversify our risk. Suguru will obtain 45% and you will obtain 55% of the family business after I'm gone. Besides, I have seen you and Suguru mature into wonderful, capable leaders. Two heads are better than one. If you marry Suguru his opinion will always override yours. Why waste good talent? Remain independent, both of you. Marry other people, although they will NOT have a say in the way our family business is run. My mind on this matter remains unchanged. Our family must always be the ones controlling the company."

Sachiko's mind when a-whirring. Yes, her grandfather still retained his mindset that the husband's word would be above the wife's, and the wife should recede into the background in all important matters. But now he was telling her to be independent. This discussion was looking to be in both Suguru's and her favour.

"Back to my main point. My friend's granddaughter is running a pretty big group of companies. He told me of other women who did so too. So I think the times have changed. Women as leaders of businesses are now more accepted than before and I am sure this will continue. You and Suguru will lead the group, but independently, outside marriage. I have no doubt you will still good partners, despite the lack of marriage ties. The world is changing, and I am glad to say I have noticed and am flexible enough to change the Ogasawara's family plans to suit the times. Any objections?"

Suguru's parents shook their heads. Of course they did not have any objections. Their son was to inherit a portion of the family business now on his own merit, whereas previously he would have only been able to run the company by virtue of his marriage to Sachiko.

Sachiko's parents also shook their heads. They were happy for Sachiko. Their daughter still had the majority share and could wield significant power in their family business. They knew that marriage would not have given Sachiko the same independence.

Ogasawara-senior looked around the table. He nodded happily and exclaimed "So that's that then. The rest of the family plans remain unchanged. Temako-san, redraw up our family plans with the new changes and have everyone here sign it by tonight. Destroy the old plans. I will sign and seal it tomorrow morning. We will announce this formally to the rest of the family and the outside world at the close of the market tomorrow."

Temako-san, his long-time secretary nodded, bowed and exited the room to create the necessary documents. With that, Ogasawara-senior announce that the discussion was concluded and dinner would be served in the dining hall in an hour.

Sachiko now felt it was safe to show some emotion. She glanced at Suguru, who nodded. "Grandfather, thank you for the great though you've put into our future. Be assured that I will run the Ogasawara Group with Suguru to the best of our abilities." Suguru continued, "Thank you, Grandfather. I will not let your faith in me down. I will partner Sa-chan in leading the Ogasawara Group into the fast-changing future. Our independent minds working together, not compelled by marriage, but freely- the Ogasawara Group will remain a power to be reckoned with globally."

Ogasawara-senior smiled and nodded. His only two grandchildren bowed and left the room to dress for dinner. His only son and his son's wife followed after. In the end, his daughter remained with her husband. She bowed deeply to him, and with a voice of gratitude said, "Father, thank you for recognizing the abilities of Suguru-chan, that he does not need marriage to strengthen his position in leading the family business with Sa-chan. He will not let you down, Father."

The old man nodded. He was not used to showing emotion, but at that moment he truly wanted to praise his daughter. She had brought up an able, excellent young man. He was glad that he had made that trip to Kobe, and had time to rethink the family plans.

The main plan was unchanged- his grandchildren would inherit the company after he had moved on to the next world. It was only fair that such bright talent in his daughter's son not be left on the shelf just because he was not born to his eldest son. This way, both his grandchildren could lead the company, all kept within family.

Meanwhile his eldest and only son, Touru would run the company, until Sachiko and Suguru were experienced enough to do so. He had left the question of "when they would be experienced enough" to his grandchildren. He trusted their parents and them enough to know that the timing would be the most optimal for the family and Ogasawara Group.

He knew Touru was more interested in the culinary arts, not the business world, but he also knew his son would not abandon the family business to pursue his own interest, not until he was sure Sachiko and Suguru were ready to take on the mantle.

Touru had been working with him all these years, but with his father making most of the decisions he'd time to spend on his culinary interest. No doubt once he took our the mantle of leading the company he would have less time, but that wouldn't be for long. Ogasawara-senior predicted that Sachiko and Suguru could gain enough experience to lead the company quick enough that Touru would not feel chained down for too long. What was a decade of running company compared to the relatively large amount of time he had been given all these years to cook and bake and whatever else he did?

Ogasawara-senior only ever wanted happiness for his successors and success for the family group. He was determined that both went hand in hand. Looking at the expressions of his family members at the discussion tonight, he knew that he had managed to do so, his plans were good.


	4. Postdinner

Post-dinner, Sachiko finally relaxed her shoulders as she sat down in front of her dressing table. Finally, she could clear her mind and think about what had just happened in the evening.

Her engagement with Suguru was called off.

She felt irrationally happy and wished to tell Yumi right away.

And of course, Onee-sama, and the rest of the Yamayurikai of her year. After all, they were the ones most concerned for her, especially after the Gingko-Incident in her second-year. The argument, the slap, the running away… and Yumi, coming after her, holding her in her warm, loving arms as she cried. Sachiko could maintain perfect control over her emotions in public, but easily lost them in more private settings. All these people, what did they know? They believed she, Sachiko Ogasawara, had everything a girl could want. A handsome, brilliant fiancé, a good family, wealth, beauty and a stunning intelligence.

But there was always something missing. It was as if she went through life only doing as she was expected to. Fulfilling expectations. Playing the perfect daughter, perfect student, perfect lady.

And then Yumi came into her life and Sachiko slowly realized, over the months, the importance of Yumi in her life.

Yumi wasn't just her petite soeur. In fact, she highly doubted that most soeurs had such a relationship. The things she'd said to Yumi- "… if it was all darkness and no sound, I could still find you…"… Sachiko reddened as she thought about them. Being with Yumi made her so much more open with her emotions, her feelings. They just came out, flowing like a fresh stream whenever she held Yumi close to her.

She highly doubted that most soeurs felt some sort of electricity when they touched. Or that meeting their soeurs would give them elevated heart beats, as if their hearts were making little, excited cartwheels. Did she love Yumi? Of course she did. But love came in many forms and Sachiko didn't quite know what sort of love she had for Yumi. "It's probably the months of repressed feelings," Sachiko muttered.

"Now all I know is that I love Yumi, my heart seems to go out to her, and I wish to hold her close… but perhaps this is how sisters feel? But surely not, what she felt when she was with Yumi exceeded the depth of emotions she felt when she was with Onee-sama, or her cousin Kashiwagi when she still loved him back then…"

Sachiko gave up pursuing her train of thought. It was a long day, and besides, she had the rest of days to dream and think about Yumi and her… now that she was free. Sachiko attempted to distract herself from her confusing thoughts by playing some music.

The first song pouring forth from her sound system was an English song. The singer started singing, in the most heart-wrenching voice…

"What is love but the strangest of feelings?"1

Sachiko sighed. Her favourite song, because it always reminded her of her feelings for Yumi. Listening to the song put into words whatever it was she was feeling. Something beyond sisterly, beyond platonic… something new, and something that made her heart fear, if only just a little. She didn't know why, but she was all right with not knowing why for now.

Whatever the case, she had to tell Yumi this good news about the engagement being broken off as soon as possible. She didn't exactly know what this change meant for the both of them, but she felt like she was now free to make a move. She didn't exactly know what move she was going to make, months of repressing such thoughts of developing her and Yumi's relationship further led to her not knowing what to do now that she was free to choose her partners.

What would Yumi think? Yes, Yumi would definitely be happy. After that lousy, snarky conversation they shared in the afternoon about her engagement, Sachiko was sure that Yumi would be glad to know that the circumstances were now changed.

Sachiko looked forward to the lunch with her petite-soeur in fourteen hours time.

1 Taken from a song, "Wire to Wire" by Razorlight.


	5. Yamayurikai

While Sachiko was having her family meeting and dinner, Yumi had spent her night with the rest of the Yamayurikai, both old, current and new.

Since it was the last day of school, they could afford to spend the time out in the city, having fun. Eriko was meeting Yamanobe for dinner so that left Youko, Sei, Rei, Yumi, Yoshino, Shimako, Noriko, Touko and Nana to paint the town red.

Nine ladies out for a night of fun. If Sei had her way, not so decent fun but Youko insisted that they had to stay out of the pole-dancing pub. She had noticed Shimako and Noriko suppress a grimace when Sei excitedly suggested them having dinner at that popular late-night hangout. The music was good and loud, the service excellent but the last time out, Touko had gotten too tipsy with Yoshino and the Yamayurikai friends who were there had to endure Yoshino singing horridly at the top of her lungs while Touko did a particularly eye-popping dance routine around the pole.

Well, pole-dancing pub or not, fun for the Yamayurikai members meant a big night out of doing three essential things: taking pictures, good food and singing.

First, there was the taking photobooth (neoprints!) pictures together. New photobooth machines were coming up all the time, with newer and funkier design tools and themes! Rei and Noriko, as usual, took on the 'task' of decorating the pictures with the electronic pens after the phototaking was done. Rei did them up in a feminine style, very typical of a Lillian girl's neoprint picture. Noriko decided to do something new- placing sparkly little stars all over the pictures, although careful not to cover any of their faces in the snapshots. Yumi and Touko giggled as they saw one of the pictures that had turned out not so well. Shimako was having a dazed, caught-in-the-headlights look and Yoshino was making a funny face at Rei, caught unprepared by the photobooth's camera.

Noticing their giggles, Yoshino poked Yumi in her shoulder and laughingly told her that the next picture was also giggle-inducing. In _that _one, Yumi had her mouth gaping as Sei hugged her from behind, suprising her yet again. Yumi groaned. "Sei, you ruined that shot!" she told Sei with a frown on her face.

"But, Yumi, that photo truly captures our usual Yamayurikai incidents!" Sei retorted with a grin. Youko couldn't help but nod even though she was pretending not to listen to Sei and Yumi's bantering. The more people paid attention to Sei's teasing of Yumi, the greater the teasing Yumi got and the funnier expressions Yumi made. Youko really did want to spare the newly established Rosa Chinensis the embarrassment but couldn't help listening in. Sei really spiced up any outing the Yamayurikai friends had!

Rei, Yoshino and Nana left before dinner- they were going to have it instead with the Shimazu family. It was Rei's mother's birthday and a hence a family affair, which of course included Nana, as Yoshino's petite soeur. "The family might end up talking kendo all night," joked Nana. "And then I may hear of some secret kendo trick that Rei-sama uses in her tournaments," continued Nana with a wink. Everyone laughed and saying their farewells, the three girls promised to see the rest during the weekend's getaway.

So that left Sei, Youko, Yumi, Shimako, Noriko and Touko. With fewer people, it was easier for them to get seats at another popular late-night hangout, a place without the novelty of pole-dancing but with excellent cocktails instead. The dinner deals were excellent too, both cheap and filling and a treat for the tastebuds.

That was how Yumi found herself seated in between Sei and Touko, with Shimako, Noriko and Youko facing her. They had all just placed their orders with the waiter when Youko looked at Yumi and said, "Yumi dear, how are you and Sachiko doing?"

The whole table fell silent as all eyes were on Yumi. Yumi blushed and stuttered, "Wh..what about Onee-sama and I? We're okay, she's done with her exams and since it's the start of the holidays tomorrow… we're having lunch together."

"Oh… pfft about such details. I meant what _about_ you and my dear Sachiko. You know…" Youko did a funny eyebrow-wiggle. Noriko almost fell off her seat in surprise when she saw the usually stern Youko-sama do that. Shimako nudged Yumi under the table and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Youko-sama! Don't pressure Yumi into answering questions she's uncomfortable with, please!" said Touko as she jumped into the conversation. It was an automatic reaction, occurring when she saw her onee-sama squirm under everyone's gaze. A second later, she mentally kicked herself. "Now that's a question I would like Onee-sama to answer too! It's time she thought about Sachiko-onee-sama, her feelings and whatever else their relationship was about!" muttered Touko under her breath. "And then when she finally realizes her feelings for Sachiko-onee-sama aren't typical of a petite soeur's she might make a move, and I can help her with it! Just like in a TV drama series!"

Sei conked Touko on the head and turned towards Yumi. "Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, can't you tell us how you feel? Do you long to be held by Sachiko and breathe in her _sweet Sachiko scent_? Or perhaps, do you wish very much to hold Sachiko in _your _arms and kiss her senseless?"

Yumi reddened even further. "Sei! Youko-sama, truth to be told, I haven't thought much about it. Really! I mean, I do really love Onee-sama and.. and sometimes it feels like it's more than.. you know… but yeah. I don't know, really!"

Youko leant forward towards Yumi and Yumi unconsciously leaned back towards her seat. "Then, Yumi dearest, do think about it! We know that engagement business is still on, but when it comes to life, we know that things and circumstances can change. And when such changes come, one should be prepared for them! Seize the moment!" Right then Sachiko was at her family dinner and had not had the chance to update her friends about the engagement matter.

"Like what I did with you, dear?" Sang Sei into Youko's ear, loud enough for the whole table to hear. Under the table, Sei's foot found itself sliding up Youko's leg. Youko shifted, slid her other foot up Sei's free foot and glanced at Sei with a smirk, "Yes, Sei. Your footwork when it comes to seizing the day is always… breath-taking."

The others did not know what was going on under the table. Touko had started talking to Yumi earnestly, agreeing with Youko that Yumi ought to really think about it and emphasizing with emotive hand gestures how she, Touko, Yumi's petite soeur would support her all the way.

Shimako and Noriko looked around the table and gave each other a quick glance before excusing themselves from the table. They really had to visit the women's washroom, they _really _had to! All these talk about seizing opportunities and embracing the moment had got them feeling a little… edgy. They hadn't gotten used to showing public displays of affection, would probably never get used to it, despite the people around them being their closest friends. "But at least," they both thought, "we know what our relationship is like and where we'll both be sleeping in tonight!"


	6. Night time thoughts

The night finally came to an end for Yumi and her friends. Deciding that they were too full to sing karaoke after dinner, they decided to head back home. Anyway, it wouldn't be too long before the much anticipated weekend getaway.

Yumi couldn't help but notice how Sei and Youko, Shimako and Noriko were slightly distracted over dinner. Now she wasn't the most perceptive of people but even she knew that they were probably distracting their respective lovers under the table, or something. She read that in the shoujo novel Rei-sama lent her last month. She didn't quite know why Rei-sama would lend her one of her precious shoujo novels since Yumi never really expressed interest in shoujo novels before… but perhaps Yoshino had asked Rei-sama to do so? Yoshino had been bugging her lately about her opinion on relationships. Perhaps she was trying to get some sort of message across but Yumi wasn't sure what it was. Was it about how Yoshino liked Rei? And she wanted to test the waters with Yumi, to know if Yumi approved of her liking her own cousin? But the book Rei-sama lent her had nothing of that sort, cousin-love or whatever it was.

"Ah well, Yoshino usually had something up her sleeve, some sort of plan and scheme," thought Yumi as she relaxed in her car seat. "Nothing much to worry about, I trust Yoshino and she'll probably ask me directly when she's gotten tired of getting my opinion indirectly."

Beside her, Touko was dozing off. It had been a long, busy day for her as well, helping her Onee-sama coordinate the Seniors' Farewell. Up in the front driving was Touko's family driver, who had come to pick them up, drop Yumi off before sending Touko back home.

Fifteen minutes later found Yumi back safe at home, undressing for a hot shower. She wondered what Onee-sama was doing now. It was already ten o'clock at night. Should she call her Onee-sama to reconfirm the time and place they were meeting for lunch? But her Onee-sama might still be at the family dinner and then it would be pointless to call her since the butler would pick up the phone and she'd have to leave a message instead. And go to bed without hearing her Onee-sama's voice, which defeated the purpose of the phone call.

"Eeeh? No, no, I meant to think that having the butler answer the phone would be pointless since I wouldn't receive Onee-sama's confirmation of the time and place. I mean, of course hearing Onee-sama's voice would be nice too….." Yumi shook herself out of her train of thought. "Hmm, I wonder what Touko is up to. She's probably having supper with her parents in their cosy dining hall." Tomorrow was the weekend already, and the Yamayurikai friends had agreed to meet at four o'clock at the train station. They were off to a remote town with famous hot springs for the weekend, and Touko said she'd wanted to have a nice, warm supper with her parents before leaving. She'd been busy most of the week and unable to have dinner together with them, and felt a little guilty for that.

"Ha, she was really insistent just now on me thinking about Onee-sama and our _relationship_. Perhaps I should really think about it, even if thinking about it makes me feel sad and worried and a little angry."

Yumi continued that train of thought as she scrubbed herself clean under the hot shower. She loved Sachiko. She knew she felt more for Sachiko than a sister would, because she certainly did not feel the same way about Yuuki. The thought of feeling the same way about Yuuki felt really gross and Yumi hurriedly returned to her original thoughts. Well, she really, really liked Sachiko. And when she thought about Sachiko in _that _way, she called her Onee-sama Sachiko instead of Onee-sama, and surely, that was an indication of something _different. _

But her heart sank as she continued pondering the matter of Sachiko. Her Onee-sama was to be married to Suguru, and that meant she couldn't choose her own partner for herself. Unless her Onee-sama involved herself in an affair, but Yumi doubted her Onee-sama would do so. She always did what was expected of her, and if a perfect wife excluded extra-marital affairs, Sachiko would probably not pursue an affair. With her. Or anybody else.

And what made her consider that Sachiko would have an affair with her anyway? Did her Onee-sama love her the same way Yumi loved her? Yumi didn't know. Sometimes Onee-sama tended to say the strangest things like finding her in a hospital full of bandaged people and things like that, but that did not necessarily mean romantic love. And that hardly meant sexual love.

Yumi turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower. This train of thought was going nowhere. Sometimes, when she sat next to Sachiko, she had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her on her lips, just like that. And when they held hands as they walked down from Rose Mansion to the bus stop, Yumi sometimes felt like her heart was going to burst from all the feelings that seemed more insistent on pouring out with Sachiko's touch. At night, in bed, Yumi thought about Sachiko, and her lips, and her eyes and her smile and the touch of her hand on Yumi. And then proceeded to dream about Sachiko kissing her.

Really, this was getting out of hand. It had been happening ever since the vacation in Onee-sama's summer house. Before that, she could stop thinking about such thoughts by thinking about something else, but these days, they came to the front of her mind too frequently. It was like she was addicted, and her drug was Sachiko. She needed to hear Onee-sama's voice, feel her touch, breath her scent. Every single day. Weekends were crazy since Onee-sama would usually be busy with family functions and Yumi had her own family outings to go for.

Her mind especially wandered when she was studying at home. One minute she would be hard at work figuring out a math equation, and the next minute her thoughts would wander towards her Onee-sama. Only when in the Rose Mansion, studying next to her Onee-sama would Yumi's thoughts not wander. Because then she would have to focus really hard on her work in order not to disturb her Onee-sama, or stare at her, or do anything silly.

But Yumi had also grown used to the nagging feeling in her heart when her Onee-sama was not around, and the Sei-type feeling she had when she was around her Onee-sama. Surely she could resist, and such feelings would fade away eventually and she could have proper, purely sisterly feelings towards her Onee-sama. Yumi felt bad describing those feelings as Sei-type feelings, but Sei loved to hug her and surprise her and all that so Sei kinda deserved it.

As for telling Sachiko how she felt and the things she wanted to do to Sachiko when she was near her… now that was unthinkable. Even now, after Onee-sama had graduated. Crazy. What if Onee-sama got such a huge shock and pushed her away and never talked to her ever again? Or what if things became awkward and they broke off contact with one another? Such scenarios seemed really horrible and Yumi felt fearful even thinking about such possibilities.

Did that mean she would just sit around and live life out, hoping her extra extra love for her Onee-sama would fade away? Probably. It was for the best anyway, since Onee-sama would be marrying Suguru and that was that for any possible romantic entanglements she would have with Sachiko. She wouldn't play a third-party, she never liked the idea of sneaking around, having an affair… but perhaps with Sachiko, she just might. But no. That wouldn't be fair to herself, having only the 'leftovers'.

But Youko-sama had told her to think about the possibility that things might change. That Onee-sama's engagement might be cancelled, that Onee-sama could choose who she wanted to be with. Even then, Yumi wondered if her Onee-sama would choose her. Perhaps her Onee-sama loved someone else, and was repressing such a love because it was improper. It was very like her Onee-sama to do something like that after all. If Denial was a river, it flowed deep within her Onee-sama's veins. Her Onee-sama, wonderful, amazing… _sexy.. hot…_ person that she was, disliked confrontations. Including confronting her own feelings. So perhaps if the engagement was cancelled her Onee-sama would suddenly hook up with some person and Yumi would be left heartbroken.

"Ha, what a sad thought," muttered Yumi. This is why I try not to think about our _relationship._ Either way, engagement or not, it probably will end in heartbreak. Because even if Onee-sama loves me the way I love her, she probably will take forever to realize it, or even come to terms about it. And me. Even though I know I love her and wish for more than this, I'm too afraid to make a move. There's just too much to lose, and I think I'll be fine… I _am _fine with what we now share. Isn't this more than what I thought I would share with Onee-sama, back when I was in first year? We didn't even have any sort of personal relationship then. And I was fine. Now that we do, and though I want more, I'll be fine too.

With that self-reaffirming thought, Yumi fell asleep, hugging her second pillow, the one with a blue pillowcase that reminded her of her Onee-sama's eyes.

Coincidentally, that was the moment Sachiko decided to call Yumi to confirm the time and place they were meeting. Yuuki had answered the phone and apologetically told her that Yumi was already asleep, and could he take a message for his sister instead of waking her up?

"She's had a pretty busy and tiring week," explained Yuuki.

Sachiko agreed and left a message telling Yumi that she would pick her up from her home at noon, and that she had good news to share. With that, Sachiko bundled herself off to bed and a good night's rest.

She dreamt of Yumi that night.

Waking up the next day, she continued lying in bed as she recalled the night's dream. The last thing she remember in her dream was that she was kissing Yumi as they were lying down on a field of green, warm grass on a sunny afternoon. And it felt really good. And perhaps that dream, that dreamt kiss was the answer to her question the night before. Did she like Yumi more than a sister? Certainly.

But did Yumi like her the same way too? Sachiko closed when she thought about it. Well, yes, Yumi did love her. But maybe not in the kissing sort of way. Probably not. But Yumi did hold her arm so lovingly when they walked.

"Ah, bother! I wish I was not so uncertain, and I wish I did not keep wavering in my thoughts on whether Yumi _loved _ me in that way or not!" Sachiko mumbled unhappily. "And perhaps I don't really _love _Yumi that way, it's just a dream…. But no… I really do want to do that to Yumi, in real life too. It made me so happy in the dream. I even feel happy thinking about the dream."

And so, for over an hour, Sachiko was in bed, thinking about Yumi, Yumi and more Yumi. Was she denying that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Yumi? "No, no, no," thought Sachiko. "I'm not denying that, but I am being realistic. Would Yumi want to spend the rest of her life with me, and having to put up with the snobbish circles that I sometimes have to mingle with? Would Yumi be happy being with me, a person with so many family obligations?"


	7. The lunch

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far! I've decided to think through this story more. The past few chapters was me sitting down and typing out what came to mind. And it's been pretty full of yay-ness for the characters lately. Might add some angst into the whole mix, but typing out angst takes more thought so I'll probably end up updating weekly now._

* * *

"Time to get up, out of bed," thought Sachiko. She glanced at her table clock. It was ten on a Saturday morning. Sachiko normally woke up earlier than that on Saturday mornings, around nine or so. But yesterday had been a long day so she did have some sort of explanation for herself.

She took care in how she dressed. After all, she was going to meet Yumi for lunch and tell her something pretty important. That is, the engagement and perhaps, if the feeling was right, something more. But she wasn't sure of Yumi's feelings. Blame her insecure mind. Sachiko didn't like making a move without being sure of the outcome, she was really risk averse when it came to relationships. Sachiko liked being certain about things and even had a list of things she liked and disliked. When it came to Yumi, she failed to categorise the girl into any of her usual categories. Yumi was beyond lists. She… wanted to spend her time with Yumi, share her days, her experiences, her dreams.

But she knew that she didn't quite deserve Yumi. Sachiko listed her own flaws: hysterical, unapproachable, jealous, irritable, afraid of heights, crowds, insects… the list seemed to be a tad too long. Too long for someone like Yumi. Yumi was so different! Giving, self-sacrificial, humble, loving, unafraid… Yumi loved and cared for so many people. Sachiko could only love and care for a few. Even when she was Rosa Chinensis, she did care for the girls in Lillian, but only in an impersonal way. Yumi… Yumi touched the lives of everyone she met, and usually in some sort of personal way.

Sachiko stopped herself. "Well, I've got my plus points too. Lots of them! Very many, indeed!" At that point in time, Sachiko started feeling very silly. She felt like she was boosting her confidence before some sort of race, or boxing match. All very silly. She decided that she needed a nice, warm shower to sort her morning out.

An hour later at eleven found Sachiko outside Yumi's doorstep. A whole hour early. Well, she couldn't take waiting around at home anymore, feeling so excited and if she stayed that way, she might have got heart palpitations or something. So she rang the doorbell, and waited patiently.

It was Yumi who answered the door. The rest of her family had gone out to visit their neighbours, to repay a visit they'd received a fortnight ago. That left Yumi lying down on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons as she waited for her Onee-sama to arrive. So it was a good thing that Sachiko decided to come early. Her day was beginning to look up!

"Onee-sama, I'm glad you came early! Would you like to come in, or shall we head off instead?" said Yumi enthusiastically. She looked at Sachiko and was pleased when she realized they'd both worn similar clothing. Or rather, Sachiko had dressed down to what Yumi normally wore: jeans and a cardigan covering her top.

Sachiko gave Yumi a lazy smile, and stopped herself when she realized that was rather like Sei. She took Yumi's arm, suggesting, "How about an early lunch, instead? I haven't eaten breakfast, actually, so I'm rather hungry."

Yumi agreed. Her Onee-sama liked sleeping in, and she wasn't surprised that Sachiko decided to give breakfast a miss. Little did she know that Sachiko was too excited to eat.

The pair decided to have lunch at one of Sachiko's favourite restaurants. Yumi's eyeballs nearly popped out when she saw the prices and sorrowfully thought of the story book she had to put off buying for another month. That was before Sachiko said, "Yumi, my treat today, all right? I have some cause of celebration to share with you."

Yumi felt her face going all relaxed when she realized that her consternation had probably showed on her face. Which promptly went all red as she blushed. She thanked her Onee-sama and asked, "What's the celebration, Onee-sama? Your graduation from Lillian?"

"Well, that, yes… but actually…" Now that the time had come to say it, tell her the good news, Sachiko couldn't quite do it. What if Yumi didn't quite understand the implications? Well, at least Yumi would know and then the implications would sink in sometime later. Sachiko didn't mind.

"Last night, my engagement with Suguru was formally dissolved. It's over, Yumi. I'm a free lady!" Sachiko grinned and looked eagerly at Yumi to see her reaction.

Yumi did not fail her. Her petite soeur positively glowed with joy and seized Sachiko's hands. "Onee-sama, that's… that's great! So what now, are you going to tell me of some secret love you're going to pursue?"

Yumi's heart thudded in her chest as she said that. She dearly hoped Sachiko's answer was "No, Yumi. For I already have you. Kiss me!" or "Yes, Yumi, you. Kiss me!" But she highly doubted Sachiko would answer in such an unladylike manner.

And all of a sudden, Yumi didn't quite feel like she wanted to tell Sachiko of her feelings. Not now. Not when everything seemed so good, so perfect for the both of them. Let her be her Onee-sama's petite soeur, being happy because her Onee-sama need not marry a man that could not love her like a husband should. Not because she hoped Sachiko would now kiss her madly, or anything crazy like that.

Sachiko examined Yumi's face. She saw a transition of emotions. Of pure happiness, then thoughtfulness, a tinge of melancholy before Yumi composed herself. But why that sadness?

"Yumi, this could mean that.. you know. I could be with whoever I love. I mean, if they loved me in return. So…" Sachiko faltered. Why couldn't Yumi be the one to say "Yes, Onee-sama, we can finally be together!" She wasn't good at talking about her feelings. She wasn't good at revealing that she loved someone, not in a romantic way. The last time that nearly happened her heart got smashed by Suguru. Unintentionally, of course, but it still hurt.

But this was Yumi. Yumi loved her. So Sachiko strengthened her nerves to say, "You know, Yumi. Like…"

Sachiko gave up. She didn't quite think it'll be that hard. At Yumi's puzzled expression, she hurriedly ended her sentence with, "…like in the future, when I meet someone I love, I could think of pursuing such a relationship."

Oh. Oh. Yumi's mind came to a halt. Yes, of course. What was she thinking?? That her Onee-sama would suddenly declare her undying, sexy love for Yumi? That she wanted Yumi more than what soeurs should? Crazy, Yumi, crazy. Very baka. Sachiko was a proper, very proper lady and kissing a petite-soeur madly had probably never crossed her mind.

Yumi was staring at her teacup when these thoughts went through her head, so Sachiko didn't know what Yumi was thinking. She had been met with silence. Worriedly, Sachiko reached out to hold Yumi's hand. Had she made a mistake? "Yumi… are you all right? Or has such news shocked you too much that you can't react?"

"Ah… no, Onee-sama. I'm fine. I'm truly glad that you're now free, Onee-sama. You'll tell the others later today, when we meet, won't you? They'll be so happy too!" Yumi spoke quickly, to make up for her silence a few seconds ago.

"Of course, Yumi. I look forward to telling them too. But the person I wanted most… to tell was you."

"Ah… Onee-sama. If I had such news, you would be the first person I would tell too." Words like "I love you" didn't end Yumi's sentence. She was afraid that Sachiko would understand what she truly meant by the "I love you", when said in this conversation. And then, maybe Sachiko would reply in the same way, meaning the same thing, or Sachiko would decide it was too improper and cut the conversation short. And either way, Yumi would have gotten her answer as to whether there was a chance that they could be lovers. Or something.

And even though she really did want them to be more than what they were now, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to know the answer to that question, because it might be an answer she would be devastated by.

Little did Yumi know that Sachiko had the same doubts… but the same feelings about her as well.

So conversation continued to less emotional waters. About Sachiko's plans for university, the courses she was going to take, Yumi's plans for the Yamayurikai, her plans for summer… very safe topics.

Lunch was over an hour when Sachiko and Yumi finished. Both felt like they had missed an opportunity to say their true feelings. Sachiko grimaced internally. This was going to take forever. She would never be able to voice it out. She was going to remain far, far away from having her dream of Yumi come true. She wished she wasn't quite so cowardly.

Yumi sighed internally. This.. this was crazy. She should really just stop thinking about Sachiko, and move on with her feelings. If Sachiko had liked her, in _that _way, she would have said something about their relationship. Hinted at it going deeper, or something. But Sachiko didn't, and had even said that _in the future, if she met someone… _which meant that she didn't love anyone _that _ way now. "But I'm sure I can deal with it. I think I love her enough to let her go, and not burden her with the knowledge that her petite-soeur is madly in love with her." With that thought in mind, Yumi smiled and walked arm-in-arm with Sachiko, leaving the restaurant behind.


	8. The Yamayurikai Getaway: Day 1

_A/N: I've written out a brief outline of where this story is going. I know it's going reallllllly slowly, sorry if dear reader is annoyed by the pace. Things heat up soon, but not yet. It's going to be a pretty long story, this is just the start. The previous chapters are now called "setting the stage and getting the players ready". _

* * *

They had driven in two cars to the hot springs town, and were nearly halfway there when Eriko decided they should do something more interesting. During their driving break, she persuaded the rest to change their destination and spend the weekend at a nearer seaside town instead, where the seafood was excellent. She had gotten an out-of-the-blue craving for sashimi.

Sei and Eriko were the designated drivers, since they had the most experience driving. Yumi didn't quite trust Sei's driving, but thought she was safer in Sei's car rather than in Eriko's, because who knows what Eriko might decide to do on a whim? Or Eriko-sama might get lost in her thoughts, focusing on some philosophical idea rather than on the road. Then her passengers would get really stressed.

So that was how Yumi, Youko, Sei, Sachiko and Touko got in one car. Youko sat in front with Sei, being the one in charge of navigating, and the only one who could get Sei to drive within the speed limits. Yumi got in the car soon after, so it was natural that Sachiko and Touko followed suit. Sachiko privately wished that she and Yumi were alone, without her cousin in the back seat, but pushed back such ungracious thoughts. Yumi and her were sharing a room after all. She would get a great weekend away with Yumi, and maybe then she would be able to say something.

In Touko's mind, she wished that she wasn't at the back with Sachiko and Yumi. She loved Yumi dearly as a sister, and saw clearly how Yumi felt about Sachiko. Touko grimaced as she thought about Sachiko- up til now she didn't know what Sachiko felt for Yumi. Her cousin was rather hard to read on good days, completely unreadable on normal days. And in the back seat, Touko feigned sleep. It felt rather awkward, because she felt like a lamp post. Bright and jarring, in a car full of lovers. "People and love, and such complicated feelings…" Touko thought to herself.

Now we look at things from Yumi's point of view.

Yumi noticed Touko being quiet at the start of the journey, but her thoughts on Sachiko occupied her mind. When Touko nodded off to sleep, after feigning sleep for about an hour, Yumi sighed. She should have talked to Touko, but that would seem as if she were ignoring Sachiko, and talking to both of them at the same time would feel forced to her. Normally she could do so, but in the car, she felt like the conversation she should have with Sachiko was on a completely different emotional level than one she would have with Touko. She wanted to ask Sachiko about _them. _Their _relationship. _Because now that Sachiko was free to love and be with whoever she wished, talking about relationships wouldn't be painful for Sachiko anymore. And Yumi wanted to know what her Onee-sama thought about love, and men, and for that matter, women. Was Onee-sama in any way inclined towards women? Sometimes she wished she could understand her Onee-sama completely, without having to speak and ask. Because she knew Sachiko had lists of likes and dislikes, and some pretty strong ones too. She wanted to know if kissing women was something Sachiko liked.

Not that she expected Sachiko to like kissing her. She knew she would definitely love to, but Sachiko, on the other hand, never kissed her before. Not even her cheek! "I mean, Yoshino and Rei kiss each other on the cheek as greetings all the time! And Onee-sama never once said anything, so she probably didn't think it was improper…" mused Yumi.

Yumi kissed Sachiko once, on their clasped hands the day Yumi was brought to see Sachiko after her grandmother's funeral. That was the only time. Yumi felt like she was going crazy sometimes, because they would be in a meeting and Sachiko would lock eyes with her for a brief second, and Yumi felt like the earth was falling away from her. Sometimes Sachiko did that, when Yumi was in mid-sentence, and Yumi would lose her train of thought, fumble, blush, and continue on. Yumi sometimes thought Sachiko did that on purpose, but that couldn't be! Her Onee-sama wasn't so mischievous, surely? But who knows, in the past month, Sachiko sometimes acted strangely. She giggled, during meetings, for one. Second, her Onee-sama kept buying the brand of tea, Tooya Tea, after Yumi said it smelt nice. There were already eight boxes in the cabinet back in Rose Mansion, surely that was more than enough. Thirdly, her Onee-sama… well. Yumi decided to stop listing the strange things her Onee-sama did recently. What if due to this recent event, the cancellation of her engagement, her Onee-sama got weirder? Or perhaps her Onee-sama would recover. Perhaps it was that graduation reminded Onee-sama about the future, and the future, before yesterday, meant married life with Suguru…and Onee-sama got all stressed and started losing the plot.

"In any case, I'll always be there for Onee-sama. Even if she doesn't love me the way I love her. I'll support her, and cheer her on, when she finally meets the person she loves…" Yumi smiled as she ended her silent musing with that thought. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Sachiko, who was sleeping after taking sedatives at the start of the journey. Sachiko was very susceptible to motion sickness and sedatives kept her from vomiting and other gross reactions during car trips, boat trips, plane trips…

"Although, I do wish Sachiko loved me the way I love her. Ah, is this how heartbreak feels? But maybe I am too sensitive, Sachiko didn't reject me… but that may be because she doesn't know the type of love I have for her. But it still hurts." Yumi felt tears forming and decided to really stop thinking about Sachiko and herself. Reaching out for her Onee-sama's open palm, she felt the warmth in them as she held it closer to herself. Minutes later, Yumi joined Touko and Sachiko in dreamland.

Which left Sei and Youko the only ones awake in the car. Youko had observed all that by looking at the front view mirror, and frowned. Sei noticed and whispered to Youko, "Youko, you've noticed it too? Yumi and Sachiko… if neither of them says anything soon, then I think they will continue spending the next few years sending long, yearning looks at one another."

Youko sighed. "Yumi knows, I think, that she truly loves Sachiko. And Sachiko, I think, in her own way, knows that she wants Yumi. But you know how Sachiko is. She denies strong feelings and thinks of duty first. And I think she thinks that her duty is to be an Onee-sama first to Yumi, and going beyond that would be improper for an Onee-sama."

Sei followed Youko's train of thought. "And so Sachiko flits back and forth from acknowledging that she loves Yumi, to denying that she loves Yumi any more than what sisters should feel. As for Yumi…"

"It's hard for Yumi, Sei. She treasures what they have now, and she would rather not risk Sachiko having a strong backlash, which might happen if she pushes Sachiko about their relationship. And although Sachiko loves Yumi, if she doesn't fully accept how she feels about Yumi, she might just run away from it all. And that will be heartbreaking, for both of them."

"Well, are you going to interfere? After all, you're the Grandmother of Rosa Chinensis… hahaha. Be the fairy godmother?" joked Sei. "Wave your wand, and get them to drop their fears and securities, and have them…" Here Sei's voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned towards Youko. "…madly, feverishly, mushy-mushily make out and have happily after ever lives?"

"Sei! Ah, no, I'm no fairy godmother. But perhaps they need some encouragement. Be my partner-in-crime?"

"Of course, my dear Youko-hime. Anything you ask for. Besides, I care for Yumi very much. I want to see her happy, to stop struggling with herself… and find.. something like what we share, Youko. Something special, love felt so deep, and shared.. and knowing for sure that such a love is returned." Sei ended her reply on a thoughtful note.

Youko smiled as she heard Sei talk about themselves. 8 months ago or so, she was surprised to find Sei at her doorstep. With a boxful of little paper cranes. And a thickly bound letter gripped tightly in her hand. She had passed Youko the box and the letter, before hurriedly kissing Youko on the cheek and leaving.

In that letter Sei told Youko what she felt for the girl. The writer in Sei managed to find words adequate enough to convey to Youko what she felt.

She loved Youko. Youko was there for her before Shiori, during Shiori and after Shiori left. And during their first year in different schools, after so long, Sei realized how much she missed Youko. How much she wanted to see Youko, and just talk. So she called Youko, and they did. And suddenly, after a month of weekly dinners, it hit Sei. She wanted Youko. She wanted Youko's kisses, the feel of Youko's skin on hers, the voice of Youko in her ear.

And so that night, after dinner, she started folding a thousand paper cranes and writing Youko the letter. It took the whole night after dinner. Sei could hear the morning birds chirping as she folded the last crane. Blearily, she rubbed her eyes and decided she would continue the next day. It took Sei three days to finish everything. It took Youko three nights to think it through and give Sei a reply. So it was, that it took Sei and Youko six days to get together.

But that was after years of Youko loving Sei. And Sei had taken the time to move on from Shiori and coming to understand Youko and loving Youko for not just what Youko had done for her, but loving Youko for Youko.

With Shiori it was puppy love, and Sei wasn't sure it would have lasted, after the first pulse of passion, after a few passionate months, but with Youko… with Youko it felt like coming back to an old, comfortable relationship, it was more than pure passion that tied them together. And so Sei and Youko knew that this relationship, this love, was more than fleeting. And both had finally found the happiness, the relationship they were looking for.

* * *

"So, that's how it happened. And now I'm no longer engaged to Suguru. Actually, we're not to marry, according to the agreement. It's probably a good thing that we aren't actually in love with each other, otherwise there will be heartbreak." Sachiko finished updating the Yamayurikai friends about the latest news. Beside her, Yumi was listening attentively, even though Sachiko had told her the news earlier. Such good news was worth hearing more than once.

The Yamayurikai friends had reached the seaside town and checked into an inn recommended by one of Eriko's brothers. He said it was clean, safe, reputable, and a place worthy enough for his sister and her friends to stay in. Knowing the protectiveness of Eriko's brothers, her friends knew that the inn they would be spending their weekend in would be the best place for them.

It was after dinner that Sachiko had told them the news. They were sitting around the fireplace indoors. It was the end of winter. The inn's central heating system was already switched off, in anticipation of spring, so they had to make do with fireplaces and firewood. The group of friends didn't mind. They loved sitting close together, huddled underneath warm blankets in a circle.

"So, then, does that mean you.." Rei started speaking, but halted. Perhaps she shouldn't ask about Sachiko and Yumi's relationship. She and Yoshino had a pretty ambiguous relationship themselves.

There was a knock on the door. Sachiko got up to answer, and the mood for questioning Sachiko and her plans was broken. The rest of the group decided to ask her about it the next day, and moved on to talking about cherry blossoms.

It was the innkeeper's wife and her nephew. They had brought more firewood for the girls. Sachiko thanked them and got Noriko and Shimako to help her make the fire bigger, as the rest continued their conversation. She felt like those two were the only ones who wouldn't ask her about her thoughts on Yumi and their relationship… something she wasn't prepared to talk about with the rest. Not yet. Sachiko, despite opening up a lot more in the past few years, was still an intensely private person. She believed in saying something only once, and clearly.

If she was not clear with how she felt, then how could she tell the rest an answer to the question she saw in everyone's eyes? They wanted to know if she and Yumi would develop their relationship into something more. How was it that they seemed so sure that Yumi reciprocated her feelings? Did Yumi mention something to them? Did it show on Yumi's face? How was it that they seemed to know what she felt for Yumi? Had she been so transparent? Did Yumi know as well?

Sachiko pushed those questions away after they came, one after another, popping into her mind. She would enjoy her time with Yumi, in this seaside town, and hopefully, at the end of this trip, she would come to a conclusion about it all.


	9. Cinnamon Dancing

A/N: Busy week, with my finals coming up really soon. Yup, am a university student, with exams to face and I'm feeling rather afraid of all the studying I have to complete!

* * *

Everyone had decided to head to Eriko's and Touko's room (they were sharing) for some post-midnight drinks. The fireplace area had gotten crowded with many of the inn's guests coming to the indoor fireplace area.

It was a small inn but the rooms were generously big. Their rooms looked very homely, with autumn colours and heavy, wood furniture.

So it was after a couple of tequila shots that Yoshino suggested they play a game of bridge. "But Yoshino, there's more than four of us here!" giggled Yumi. She had gotten quite tipsy high over tequila. But it wasn't only her. Touko, Noriko, Yoshino, Sei and Eriko were also in the same condition. And they would have all happily agreed to bridge despite the fact it was only playable by 4 people.

Deciding it was time for bed, Sachiko and Rei nodded at each other. "Let's call it a night, girls. There's still tomorrow to go, and we don't want to spend our entire Sunday morning in bed!"

That was Rei speaking. Sachiko looked around the room. Evidently the alcohol-laden girls, including her petite soeur, didn't want to leave the room, and head to bed. Sei was pouring another round of tequila and carefully attempting to place the lemons on the glasses, with the others looking fervently at her action. Shrugging in defeat, she started lying back down on the couch when Youko got Sei to get up really, really quickly. By whispering something into her ear. And in a matter of seconds, the duo had said their goodnights and disappeared.

Which gave both Rei and Sachiko an idea. They weren't tipsy, but alcohol had loosened them up enough for what they would say next. Sachiko didn't know what Rei whispered to Yoshino, but it worked well enough. Now, it was her turn.

"Yumi, let's go back to our room, 'kay? Then we can take a hot bath and loosen our bodies from today's travels…" whispered Sachiko in a low, almost-husky voice.

And it worked. It really worked. Sachiko was amazed at how quickly Yumi turned towards her and agreed.

Putting her arms around Sachiko, Yumi declared, "Yeees, Onee-sama, let's go… but you must carry me because I don't think I can walk very well at the moment. Yaaaaa… goodnight everybody."

And so that was how everyone got back to their own rooms. Shimako and Noriko left soon after Sachiko and Yumi. Shimako smiled gently at the tender way Sachiko carried Yumi in her arms. And Yumi- she was looking at Sachiko with such dreamy eyes that it almost seemed like Sachiko and Yumi were a pair of lovers walking into the sunset at the end of a western cowboy movie.

* * *

Sachiko had gotten Yumi safely back to their room. Yumi was still in her arms as she slowly placed Yumi down on the bed. Her petite-soeur had closed eyes, a smile (dare she say the smile looked quite lustful? Hmm.) and her arms were still held closely round Sachiko's neck.

And Sachiko felt like she was flying on clouds, under warm sunshine. She felt like doing something quite unladylike at the moment, that is, she wanted to… wanted to… get on top of Yumi and start kissing her senseless.

"No, no, Sachiko! That's… that's taking ad..advantage of your tipsy petite soeur! Get your head out of the gutter! Now! Quickly!" Sachiko's voice in her head started shouting and almost got hysterical.

So Sachiko said the only thing she felt it was safe to say.

"Yumi! You need to shower before bed! Otherwise you'll wake up smelling funny!" whispered Sachiko into Yumi's ears. Yumi was having a distant look on her face, as if she was lost in some sort of fantasy.

"Hmm. I wonder what she's thinking about. Maybe she's thinking kissing. Like, a lover. Like, Sei? Argh. Stop it, Sachiko. Well, I need to get her back to the present." For a moment, the green beast within Sachiko reared it's paranoid, jealous head before it got hammered down by Sachiko's mind.

Now Sachiko wasn't someone who usually kissed people to get their attention, and get them out of their reverie. Then again, she wasn't someone who would usually retie an underclassmen's tie either. Perhaps it was Yumi who made her do such things.

And that was what exactly Sachiko did. She bent down, and licked Yumi's lips, slow and gentle. Then she kissed her, a short and quick one because Sachiko's brain started kicking in by then and realized that she was doing quite a crazy thing indeed. Hmm, perhaps one shot too many just now. But Sachiko held her alcohol well so she knew it wasn't just the alcohol. She had wanted to do that for ages now. And she wanted more.

If Yumi would just kiss back, then she could continue and that would really be a good, nay, amazing night for her. And it wasn't so bad, she wasn't on top of Yumi, or kissing her deeply, with tongue-on-tongue action. Her hands weren't touching every single part of Yumi, feeling her every warmth. Instead, they were holding Yumi firmly, but not pressing Yumi against her chest like she always did. She wanted to do more, more and more but that would be really wrong, because Yumi still had her eyes closed, and probably too tipsy to react.

Yumi's smell intoxicated her. There was a faint scent of cinnamon and shea butter, a scent she was familiar with. But kissing Yumi and licking her lips, felt electrifying. Yumi tasted of tequila, lemon and an underlying taste of chocolate. Basically, what Yumi had in the past three hours. But it was still lovely and left Sachiko wanting more.

Her head was still bent down, towards Yumi, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Sachiko, at that point in time, looked like a very, very contented lady.

So she didn't see Yumi's expression.

Yumi was tipsy, yes, and her thoughts were processing a little slower that usual, but she had enough alertness to realize that Sachiko had kissed her. The kiss did work in bringing her out of her reverie. And she almost thought she was in a dream, or something like that because Sachiko was kissing her! And that was exactly what she was daydreaming about!

"Onee-sama… I…" started Yumi.

Which brought Sachiko back to earth. "Ah, Yumi! I…"

Yumi's thoughts were a-frazzle. Onee-sama kissed her. So, so, so… she could kiss Onee-sama back? That wouldn't be odd, would it? And Onee-sama lips looked so kissable, more than ever. Her eyes lingered on Sachiko's lower lip, pink and soft. And when Sachiko licked her lips the second time, Yumi gave in to her desire. She'd been thinking about kissing her Onee-sama for so long now, but never imagined that it could happen today. And, the feeling right now, was so much more amazing that she ever imagined. She felt deep, yearning _want. _

With that thought, Yumi reached up and kissed Sachiko back. First capturing Sachiko's lower lip, Yumi tasted it briefly before kissing Sachiko properly. Sachiko tasted like tequila too. But her Onee-sama's scent was maddening. Yumi breathed it in deeply. A hint of expensive, sexy, a little musky perfume… with a light tone of lavender. Yumi smelt desire and oh, she just wanted more.

Sachiko felt like she'd stopped breathing, and time had stood still. This feeling, of them kissing, Yumi sucking on her lower lip before kissing her so deeply…tongues dancing, as if on hot, burning desire. She had felt nothing like it before. She could do this, every day, every hour… Sachiko gave a low moan. "…Yu-yumi… I…"

Which led to Yumi pulling back and gazing up at Sachiko. Her eyes were filled with desire. "Onee-sama… this- this kiss… feels amazing.. but.."

"..But?" Sachiko's heart almost stopped. Did Yumi not want to continue? But the kiss felt so right, so addictive.

She gazed back at Yumi, her face open, nothing masked. Normally, when feeling insecure, or embarrassed, Sachiko would shut down her emotions and put on a stern exterior, but she couldn't do it right now. She wanted Yumi, so much more than she wanted anything before. And that included the breaking of _that _engagement. But now that was done, she wanted _this. _Sachiko felt greedy, but didn't quite care. Not at that moment. Not when Yumi kissed so wonderfully.

"But Onee-sama.. I.. er…" Yumi gave up. She had something to say, but her brain couldn't quite piece together what it was she wanted to say. She started kissing Sachiko again, and pulled her down onto her.

Sachiko's warmth heated up her desire even more. Her hands started moving away from Sachiko's neck onto her back when it suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Ah, Onee-sama… this feels great. I- you… like a dream. But.. I can't just do this.. not like this, not… I mean.. Ah. I think I need to shower, and sleep, it's been a long day… and.." rambled Yumi.

Sachiko's eyes widened in shock, and then she felt a sharp pang in her chest. Was this how rejection felt like? But Yumi said it was like a dream. But what? What was keeping her Yumi from continuing? Ah. She suddenly felt very sad. And somehow it hurt. And a hurt Sachiko either becomes hysterical, or withdraws into her shell.

This time it was the latter. "Ah. All right, Yumi. I- I'm not sorry for kissing you, and… ah. Nevermind. Best you get into the shower, I'll go in after you're done. And- well. Yes, it's been a long day. Don't wait up for me, you can go ahead and sleep after you're done showering." Sachiko spoke quickly, eyes turned away from Yumi. Her arms were still around Yumi, and she started when Yumi gently withdrew Sachiko's hands from her body.

"Onee-sama… I…"

"Yumi, didn't you say you wanted a shower? It's been a long day, and I would like to have one too, as soon as you're done." Sachiko had tied up her emotions. But Yumi could clearly see her Onee-sama trying very hard to keep them tied up. To anyone else it may have looked like Sachiko was just annoyed, but Yumi had come to understand her Onee-sama's minute changes in facial expressions and body language very well. And her Onee-sama was barely keeping it in.

Yumi shook her head, wishing that her Onee-sama hadn't reacted in that way. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing her Onee-sama, that was like a dream come true! But… ah.. she couldn't quite capture that thought again. But there was something in the way, and she couldn't just continue kissing like the world was ending. Because the world wasn't. Heartache, heartbreak… Yumi tried to chase down the thought but it eluded her again. "Damn, too much alcohol, my thoughts are all muddled…" thought Yumi.

Sighing, and realizing Sachiko was in no mood to be pacified, Yumi took her towel and stepped into the bathroom.

Which left Sachiko, sitting on the bed, fists clenched and biting her lip. Her eyes were dark, and angry, and she felt like there were tears forming. "Ah, silly, silly me. This- if only I'd more self-control. Sachiko, you shouldn't.. shouldn't have.." raged Sachiko inside. As soon as Yumi had entered the bathroom, Sachiko had loosened the tight rein she was desperately keeping on her emotions just a little. She didn't blame Yumi for stopping the kiss- Yumi may have reasons she didn't know about. But… then why did Yumi kiss her back?

Sachiko was angry, at herself, more than Yumi. Well, Yumi shouldn't have kissed her back if she wanted to stop, but she was glad Yumi did anyway. Because if that was the last kiss they would share, then it was a really great kiss. Despite the aftermath.

But what reasons could Yumi have? Was she just reacting to the kiss? But wasn't it desire that Sachiko saw in her eyes? Now this was all going into a whirlpool, and Sachiko didn't know how it was going to be like tomorrow, and the day after, and days after that.

Would Yumi still call her Onee-sama? Would Yumi still want to maintain their bond together? It was understood that even though Sachiko had graduated from Lillian, they were still soeurs, but Sachiko wasn't too sure now. She felt like she had certainly overstepped some invisible boundary, and once crossed, she didn't know what lay ahead. It was unknown, and Sachiko hated the unknown and battles that she didn't know what she was fighting against.

Sachiko paced up and down the room.

"Ah, I am not sorry. I won't apologise. She kissed me back, after all, so I don't think she minded. But whatever her reasons are… I will respect them and.. have more self control in the future."

"And… ah! Why does it hurt, this feeling? Oh, I musn't cry, it would worry Yumi when she comes out. I must compose myself."

With that thought in mind, Sachiko moved to her side of her bed and decided to lie down for a while, waiting for Yumi to finish with her shower so she could use it, and let the hot water wash away the hurt she felt and the gathering tears.


	10. THe Yamayurikai Getaway: Day 2

_A/N: I'm in a little hurry to move on to the next arc, which is why this chapter is up so quickly. Thanks for all the feedback I've received. They're very encouraging. Do tell me if you are getting tired of Sachiko and Yumi being so.. exasperating. I think it's because it's rainy season and Sachiko and Yumi getting happily ever after is usually the end of the story in my imagination. Sorry, sorry!_

_26/10: Changed Rei's post-Lillian school of choice. Paris!_

* * *

Sachiko was asleep by the time Yumi exited the shower. Yumi didn't know whether to wake her up or not. Realising that her Onee-sama probably had a pretty tiring and emotional day, she decided not to wake her.

Sachiko looked so peaceful, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly open. Curled up on her side, Sachiko looked like how Yumi imagined Sleeping Beauty to look like. So beautiful and so alluring. Her hands moved as if to touch Sachiko, reaching out to the girl she loved best in the world.

That was when Sachiko stirred. "Yumi? Are you done with the shower? Go ahead and sleep, I'll be back."

_Ah, Onee-sama. Even in your sleep you could feel my presence? _Yumi nodded and crossed over to her side of the queen-sized bed. Sachiko turned around, slowly got up and tucked Yumi in, before heading to the showers.

It was as if the kiss never happened.

* * *

The very next day, no one realized that anything had happened between Sachiko and Yumi. They seemed the same as ever, dancing around one another and giving each other glances when the other wasn't looking.

Youko felt rather exasperated with her Rosa Chinensis family. She spoke to Touko about it, but Touko was adamant about letting her Onee-sama and Sachiko-onee-sama work things out themselves. "I was talking to Eriko-sama last night, Youko-sama. She was telling me about Sachiko-onee-sama and Onee-sama, how they were like in Onee-sama's first year. And if nothing has happened after so long… perhaps they- they don't wish for anything to happen. And I don't want to be some sort of middle-man in this! You know how they are!"

Youko thought about what Touko said. True, Sachiko and Yumi shared a relationship that they kept fiercely private. Their conversations together seem to always bring them into their own world. It wasn't a conscious act, they enjoyed their time with the rest of the Yamayurikai friends, but one could see that when Sachiko and Yumi were talking, the rest of the world faded out to them.

With that point in mind, Youko sighed. Her Rosa Chinensis family always had trouble expressing themselves properly. Well, they were young. There were years ahead of them. As long as they had each other, and with the love of the Yamayurikai surrounding them, her younger sisters would be able to either get together, or move on with their lives.

The rest of the trip was a pleasant time. Everyone had a relaxing time in the hot springs, and discussed everything under the sun, save one: relationships. Rei and Yoshino didn't want to go near that topic- they had spent the night before talking with each other about their future, and weren't in the mood to discuss relationships the very next morning. The discussion last night had ended on a good note, and neither of them wanted to jinx that.

Rei was going to a university far from home. Instead of Tokyo University as everyone thought she might pick, she had decided to go overseas. To Paris. Rei wanted to pursue the culinary arts, and she wanted to see the world outside Japan as well. She would have stayed if Yoshino had demanded her to, but Yoshino had not done that. Privately, Rei thought that it was best that she left, before Yoshino moved on with her life in Lillian. Because Yoshino _should _move on with her life in Lillian- as the Yellow Rose, with Nana by her side. It wouldn't do for proud Yoshino to be seen dependent on Rei- Rei knew Yoshino hated it that people thought that she couldn't fend for herself if Rei wasn't around.

So Rei had decided to head to the Le Cordon Bleu to pursue the art of baking and pastry-making. It was one of the best schools overseas to learn such skills and Rei decided she would do just that. And when Yoshino found out she wasn't too happy about it.

Yes, she knew Rei wasn't going to Lillian University. But she had assumed Rei would have just gone to another university, close to home. Instead, her beloved Rei-chan had accepted the offer by California Culinary Academy, which was so far away! _But hey, Rei-chan might need to explore the world and live a life without me, before coming back. And I love Rei-chan enough, to let her go, without too much dramatic angst. _Nevertheless, Yoshino wished that she ask Rei to not forget their relationship. They weren't lovers, but what they shared was something special. None of their peers could say they knew a pair of cousins whose lives were so intertwined with each other, or had beheld such love between the two. What if Rei forgot? _But Rei-chan wouldn't. And I trust her._

As for Youko and Touko, they had decided not to pressure Sachiko and Yumi into _making a move._ They didn't know what had transpired last night between the two. If they had, then perhaps they would have said something on that Sunday.

Shimako and Noriko, as befitted their characters, didn't venture into that territory either. They focused their energies on coaxing the group to visit a Buddhist sculpture that Noriko really wanted to see. And since it was a Yamayurikai getaway, she didn't want the White Rose Family to be separated. With that thought in mind, Shimako and Noriko decided that all of them should go to see the sculpture instead.

What about Sei? One would have imagined that she would tease Yumi to the ends of the earth, both to see Yumi's charming reaction or Sachiko's jealous, green beast rear its head. And that was exactly what she did.

"Yumi-dear, Youko and I were thinking of heading to Beijing during the next holidays. Would you like to join us in some fun?" Sei purposely said this in a low, husky voice, ending her question with a wink, and a caress of Yumi's face.

Yumi turned red. "Sei! I am sure Youko-sama doesn't share your- your dirty thoughts! And- and I will be busy with Yamayurikai duties too… so, I must decline! Sorry..!"

"Ah, Yumi, what a pity. Would you give me a consolation kiss, then?"

"Eeeh. No, Sei-_sama._ I wouldn't!"

"Was the last kiss such a bad experience?" teased Sei.

That last question caught the full attention of Sachiko who was walking nearby. Youko was also right there, hand in hand with Sei. She was smiling slightly at Sei's antics just a second before, but now a worried look appeared on her face. Not so much that Sei mentioned the kiss- she knew about that when they first got together, but she was worried because Sachiko now looked like a goddess of thunder. With thunderclouds hovering over her.

And Sei- Sei-dear was merrily teasing Yumi, although Youko was sure that Sei knew Sachiko was now inwardly fuming.

Yumi was stunned. What was Sei thinking, bringing that up, now, of all times! Of course, Sei didn't know about the kiss last night… but now was a really bad time to be talking about kissing.

"Sei-_sama_! That was because you tricked me!! Youko-sama, can't you stop Sei from teasing me so much? It's driving me crazy!"

Yumi heard a sigh on her left, from Sachiko. "Yumi, if you don't want Sei-sama from teasing you so much, you should stop reacting. And I- I wasn't aware of…"

"Onee-sama! Sei tricked me. I kissed her because she was leaving and she asked for one, so…"

_Oh. Oh, so that was it. _Sachiko's mind went a-whirring. _Yumi kissed me back last night, because I was leaving for university. Yumi- Yumi was just returning my kiss. Ah, I feel so silly right now. To even think that Yumi… Yumi returned my same feelings… _Sachiko felt defeated. She thought that she could talk with Yumi about their relationship, and their feelings after that kiss, and tell Yumi the truth, in words, now that Yumi probably knew how she felt, after that kiss.

_But Yumi. Yumi doesn't quite understand the meaning of a kiss, I suppose. To her, it's a farewell gift. Ah. How it hurts._

Sachiko was wrong. But she didn't know that, not during that getaway, and not for quite some time.

The kiss was not mentioned for the rest of the trip. Sei had got a warning glare from Youko and decided to switch to a safer course of conversation- university life. She was beginning her second year in Lillian, and had gotten a scholarship, meaning that she didn't have to pay any university fees for the next year. Meaning, she had more spare cash about her, which is why she invited Yumi to join her and Youko on an overseas trip.

"That's all, Yumi. Sorry about the teasing. But if you're busy, then that's okay. Yeah?"

"Okay, Sei. Sorry for the outburst." Yumi answered, relieved. Sachiko looked deep in thought and Yumi didn't quite know what was going through her Onee-sama's mind. Her kissing Sei was nothing like the kiss she shared with Sachiko. With Sachiko, it was hard. Sachiko could break her heart and tear her from inside out like no other. With Sachiko, it was the type of love that gave the greatest happiness, but could also bring the greatest hurt. With Sachiko, everything else faded away.

Yumi knew all that, but she also knew she loved Sachiko, so much that she didn't mind the pain that might come. She just couldn't phrase it all out to Sachiko last night, about how much Sachiko meant to her, and that if they were going to kiss and share their feelings, she didn't want it to be when she was so tipsy, and both smelling and tasting of tequila. _Hopeless romantic. _But Yumi knew Sachiko had taken it the wrong way, because she seemed so angry last night. _But Onee-sama seems fine today, so maybe it's all alright and she's understood._

_

* * *

  
_

The trip ended with a good dinner at Kyuubi Inn, Yoshino's favourite restaurant. Everyone seemed happy, and they knew, at that point in time, that their friendships together would last, even over long distances and the passage of time.


	11. Marking Time I

* * *

It was a week later that Yumi and Sachiko could meet up again. Sachiko had a busy week, preparing for university, and Yumi had a few meetings with the current Yamayurikai on their plans for the year.

"Onee-sama, about that night- the…"

"Yumi? Is this about the kiss?"

"Ah, yes, Onee-sama. You seemed angry after… but I just didn't want to…"

"Yumi? I understand. Don't worry about it. The kiss was… nice, but remember that although I've graduated from Lillian, I'll still be around next door, okay? And I love you." Sachiko stopped Yumi mid-sentence. She didn't quite want to hear what Yumi was going to say, that _she didn't want to turn the kiss into something deeper because she didn't want Sachiko to get the wrong idea, that the kiss was a farewell to her dearly beloved Onee-sama, nothing more. _

Yumi looked surprised. "Ah, yes, alright, Onee-sama." Inwardly, Yumi felt like everything had gone wrong. _Onee-sama didn't mean the kiss to be more than a farewell kiss. Just like Sei. Oh. Oh… _Yumi was glad that Sachiko had stopped her mid-sentence, before Yumi had gone on to say more embarrassing things like "I love you, Sachiko… and if we could be more than what we are now…" or "I want kisses like that, every day of my life, Sachiko".

Yumi smiled up at Sachiko. Sachiko's heart felt like it had stopped beating, and crashed into pieces. She never thought that saying what she just did would be so hard. She wanted to tell Yumi that the kiss meant more than a "don't worry about it".

But if Yumi didn't feel the same way, then she, her Onee-sama, shouldn't place the burden of knowing her feelings onto Yumi. Because then Yumi would just worry, and Sachiko didn't want that. She didn't want to bring complications and worries and pain into Yumi's life. She loved Yumi, deeply, and with her entire being. Sometimes she felt like she would break, if Yumi stepped away from her. When she remembered Yumi's kiss she felt like all was right with the world, until she remembered that Yumi didn't think of her in _that _way.

"It's getting late, and I have a family celebration to attend. Suguru's going to Harvard to continue his business education and the family wants everyone to be there to send him off. Goodnight, Yumi."

"Goodnight, Onee-sama."

Somehow, when Sachiko entered the car waiting for her. Her heart, hell, it hurt. But she was Sachiko Ogasawara, and she could- no, she _would _be able to bear it. It was for the best, after all. She didn't mind feeling all choked up, as long as Yumi was happy, in ignorance- but happy and without worry.

Both of them didn't know how each other felt. Previously, they had doubts, but still had hope. But now, they didn't know anymore. Each wanted to keep the other happy, and without the burden of knowledge. It hurt, like hell, but they would be strong, for the other's sake.

If only they had been more selfish, or more daring, or more… whatever it is that would give them the push to just say the truth.

This was the first farewell that hurt so badly.


	12. Marking Time II

This was the second farewell, that pierced both their hearts, with arrows of lead and sadness.

* * *

"Onee-sama, I'm going overseas for university."

Sachiko had been walking hand in hand with Yumi. It was the end semester for Sachiko and she was just about to ask Yumi about her plans for university. Yumi had graduated from Lillian, a month ago, and had been offered a place in Lillian University, and Tokyo University. Sachiko didn't know that Yumi had applied to any overseas universities, and was surprised at Yumi's statement.

Yumi had left Lillian with the full-bloom of Rosa Chinensis. She was one of the most popular Yamayurikai leaders in recent memory. The girls loved her openness, her concern and her sense of fairness to everyone. "Yumi-sama," they said, "had a big heart, a heart big enough for all of us. And we love Yumi-sama in return." That was the general consensus.

No one in Lillian, save Yoshino and Shimako, knew how much of her heart Yumi had given to Sachiko. They were amazed that Yumi could still find the space to care for the Lillian girls. But they knew, Sachiko always had the first place in Yumi's heart.

"Yumi, why not Lillian?"

"Onee-sama… it's not that I don't want to be in the same university as you, but.. I've been thinking of my career options. That I want to be a doctor. And…"

"…and Lillian doesn't have a medical school. Then, why not Tokyo University? Is Japan too small for you, Yumi?" Sachiko tried to smile as she said that. _Ah, I had imagined Yumi and I, in the university cafeteria, studying together. But I guess.._

"The Health Ministry offered me a scholarship to Imperial College, Onee-sama. Medical school is expensive… even here in Japan. When the news of the scholarship arrived yesterday.. it's the best way for me to enter a good medical school." Yumi answered, holding both Sachiko's hands as she spoke.

Yumi's grades had improved tremendously in her third year. She was one of the top students in Lillian, together with Shimako. Yoshino was a good student as well, but not within the top five. She had always preferred spending her energies more on other activites.

But Yumi-after the kiss, and the post-kiss 'conversation'… needed to occupy her mind with something other than Sachiko. All these years, she had focused on Sachiko, on their relationship, on daydreams. But with that conversation, Yumi realized that dwelling too much on Sachiko-thoughts wouldn't do her, or their relationship any good. So Yumi put her mind to studying.

She still met up with Sachiko, and they still talked on the phone, but it was like the kiss never happened. And to Yumi, if that was all she was going to experience, then so be it. But lately the feelings in her heart had gotten worse. In the sense that she felt like she couldn't keep them in anymore. Every single time she saw Sachiko off in her shiny, black car, it felt like another crack appeared in her heart. It was bittersweet creating such enjoyable memories with Sachiko, and knowing that it could be nothing more. She had to move on, and the scholarship overseas could be the key to that. Move away, move on, get over such feelings. _It's been three years. And I am falling in love deeper and deeper with Sachiko, who doesn't return such feelings. It's time I try to move on._

"Ah. Congratulations, Yumi. Then, you should definitely pursue your dream, and this opportunity. When do you have to leave?" _I stayed in Lillian, to be closer to Yumi. But I guess it's Yumi's time to spread her wings and fly. Maybe then I should take up Father's offer to head to Harvard to finish my law studies._

Yumi looked deeply into her Onee-sama's eyes. "I leave in two weeks, because they want me to settle in well before the semester begins, and to familiarize myself with the English language used there, scientific terms and all that. Onee-sama… I'll miss you. And I love you." Inside, Yumi was screaming, _I LOVE YOU, Sachiko. One kiss, Sachiko. _

And she didn't quite know what happened, but their farewell ended with Yumi kissing Sachiko briefly, on her lips, before bowing and saying goodbye.

Sachiko stood, stunned at Yumi's display of affection, before smiling slightly. Her fingers touched her lips, lingered there, before she turned around and stepped into the waiting car.

Yumi had gone off straight after saying goodbye. She could not bear to turn around, because if she did, she felt like she would crumble, and cry in Sachiko's arms, for a love that would not be returned.

Or so she thought. Inside the car, Sachiko wished that she had said something more. That she had told Yumi, "Stay." But such words did not pass her lips, and the cars drove off.


	13. Six Years

_A/N: Felt I would spare dear reader the minute accounts of what Sachiko, Yumi et al. were up to during their uni days. There will be flashbacks plenty in the following chapters so it should be okay. Thought that having a general background would be good, so here's an overview kinda thing of what they were up to for six years, beginning the year Yumi graduated from Lillian. To answer a question in the reviews, Imperial College is in London, UK._

_

* * *

_

Early April, 2005.

"So Yumi-chan's going to Imperial, and leaving so soon? Their term doesn't start until later in the year! Yumi-chan, you seem like you're running away, really quickly from us, to the UK." Exclaimed Sei when Yumi met up with her the next day, with Youko.

Sei noticed that there was a brief shadow of sadness in Yumi's face when she said that. _Hmm, perhaps there is something to it. Is it Sachiko?_

"Yumi-chan, if there is anything you wish to talk to me about, you can. You know that, don't you? Your dear Sei is always here for you! And of course, Youko as well."

Yumi smiled at Sei's earnestness. "Sei, I'm going to the UK early so that I can pick up the English language the way the British use it, and it never hurts to familiarize myself with the English scientific and medical terms. Lillian's prepared me well, but it's good that the Health Ministry is giving me the opportunity to head to the UK early…"

"… and I'm not exactly running away. I mean.."

There was a short moment of silence before Sei nudged Yumi. "Yumi-chan. Tell me. Your face seems like you're sad about something when we started talking about this."

"Of course I'm sad, Sei! I'm leaving Japan for six years of medical school…"

"But you'll be back during your summer holidays, and you'll get to see everyone then. And Yoshino's also going to Imperial College, and your brother's heading to LSE^.. you'll have good company in London, Yumi-chan."

"I know.. I just… I'll be leaving Sachiko behind. And I've always thought we would be in Lillian together." With that statement now out and spoken, Yumi blushed.

"Yumi, it was _you _who decided not to go to Lillian. Sachiko probably chose Lillian last year, so that she could be near you. So… why, Yumi? Why leave Sachiko behind?"

Yumi pondered over what to say. Sei notice the struggle played out through her facial expressions and knew that Yumi would tell her the truth when Yumi's face settled into a calm expression.

"I love Sachiko, Sei. And not the way… not the way that's exactly _usual… _if you get what I mean. I love her, and sometimes I think I can't bear it anymore."

Sei wasn't exactly surprised. And so she said just that. "Ah, Yumi-chan. I know you love Sachiko. Did you tell her that? And why is loving her the reason you're leaving?"

"Because, Sei, because! I can't tell her, it never feels like the right time! And Onee-sama doesn't return my feelings so what's the point? I can't bear it any longer, I need to move on, Sei."

"How do you know Sachiko doesn't return your feelings? Have you talked to her about it?" Sei figured Yumi probably hadn't told Sachiko anything like that.

"No… I haven't. Because if she rejects them, and I hear those words falling from her lips, I think my heart will break. Or even if she accepts them, and we somehow become lovers… when it all ends… I don't think my heart could ever mend. So this is the best way, Sei. Sachiko already has all of my heart, and it's safe with her when we're soeurs. But as lovers… Sei… I can't-"

"Yumi. It's alright. If that's how you feel, take your time. Try to move on… but I don't think you can.. Wouldn't you at least give Sachiko a choice in the matter? Because I think she cares for you very much in the same way as well.."

"Sei.. I can't. Onee-sama means the world to me. And believe me when I say she doesn't. Please, Sei. And please don't mention this to Sachiko or anybody else."

"What about Youko? Can she know? You can't leave me with such a deep, dark secret, Yumi-chan!" Sei tried to lighten up the conversation.

"Of course you can tell Youko-sama. You and her have no secrets, and I wouldn't want to try to change that. But thank you Sei, for listening."

"Would you at least consider telling Sachiko, before you leave?"

"… No, Sei. Maybe in a few years, if I am still madly in love with her, I will. I am going to try and move on, grow out of it, or something. I am _afraid _of the feelings I have for her now. They seem so wild, so out-of-control."

Sei nodded. Yumi could be really stubborn in some issues. This was one of them. So Sei did not press further.

* * *

Back in their shared apartment, later that day, Sei told Youko all that had transpired. Youko sighed and snuggled into Sei's embrace. "Dearest… if Yumi-chan wants it that way, then so be it. Maybe something happened that we don't know about. And if one day, they realize that their love is something worth fighting for, worth the risk of losing it all… right now, Yumi probably wants to figure herself out first. She's young, and so is Sachiko. Sometimes such love takes time to mature and to be realized."

"Ha, Youko. How profound, dearest. Shall we move into more carnal activities? Such philosophical musings from you… is getting me quite… hungry." Sei grinned and licked Youko's ear as she said it. The issue of Sachiko and Yumi was discussed, and a conclusion was reached as to what Youko and herself felt about it… so now, they could proceed to more heart-pumping activities.

* * *

Sachiko decided that she would continue her undergraduate law study in Lillian. She didn't want to leave Japan behind, and the places where she and Yumi went. With Yumi gone, she wanted to at least be able to visit the places they'd been to together, where memories of it all were everywhere.

She was Sachiko Ogasawara. Ogasawara Sachiko. Yumi did not want to spend her university days with her. Of course, Yumi should pursue her dreams, and if her dream was to be a doctor, then the scholarship was a great opportunity that she should not pass over.

_But, oh how it hurt. She had always assumed that Yumi would stay for her, just like how she stayed for Yumi. Instead of going overseas, or to Tokyo University, just like what Suguru did. Perhaps she should have told Yumi how she felt, consequences be damned. Yumi was leaving, anyway. _

Sachiko would have picked up the phone, and done just that, but something held her back. She may be aching for Yumi's returned love, but she was a proud lady. Once, she had told a boy that she loved him, only to find out that he couldn't return her love, the way she wanted him to. She was young then. Now, years later, Sachiko is in love with a girl. The love she feels is so much more, so much more frightening, exhilarating… it reminds her of a whirlpool, and she's swirling deeper and deeper into it. If the girl told her outright, gave her the same reply Suguru-san did, Sachiko couldn't even bear to think about it. She could see herself begging for a return of affection, if she received a no. And she didn't want to beg, she didn't want Yumi to pity her. Because Yumi didn't return her affection. A year had passed since the kiss, and Yumi had not mentioned anything about it.

And if Yumi said yes, if Yumi returned her affections- well, then what? Yumi would be away, in London, so far away. Yumi might meet someone else, someone without the troublesome trappings that Sachiko had as an Ogasawara heiress. Someone better suited, less temperamental , someone easier to live with. Sachiko was under no illusion. Anyone she took as a partner, a lover would be under the same scrutiny she was, all her life. Heavy expectations, the chain of duty, the burden of responsibility, the sharp tongues of high society and the media. Even if Yumi loved her enough to stay by her side through all that, Sachiko couldn't bear placing such pains on Yumi. She shouldn't be selfish and keep Yumi by her side. If she loved Yumi as much as she felt she did, then she should let Yumi go.

That was what Sachiko Ogasawara did, in 2005. She saw Yumi off at the airport, together with their families and friends, kissing Yumi goodbye on her cheek. Yumi had looked surprised, and hugged Sachiko tightly after that. Their eyes did not meet again, Yumi had avoided her gaze after that. Sachiko did not know it was because Yumi didn't want her to see the sadness and longing she felt for her.

Farewells were said, and in the summers that came and went, Sachiko and Yumi matured into fine young ladies, who had different circles of friends, yet an unbreakable bond of soeurs remained between them.

* * *

When everyone came home during their long holidays, the Yamayurikai friends would meet up and it seemed like no time had passed at all.

Six years passed, so very quickly.

What happened during those six years?

Yumi and Yoshino had met good, steady friends in London and Sachiko spent more time with her Lillian friends. After finishing her undergraduate law degree in Lillian, she had gone to the States, following Suguru's footsteps into Harvard Business School. Graduating with the highest honours, she returned to Japan and started learning the ropes of leading the Ogasawara business empire, together with Suguru.

They had grown closer over the years, with Sachiko confiding in Suguru her fears and her dreams, and vice versa. Sometimes Sachiko talked to Suguru about Yumi, and Suguru couldn't help but feel that his cousin had let go of the best opportunity for love she could have in life. He loved someone else, but the man did not return his affections, clearly enough.

The man was currently engaged to Touko-chan, and was never playing on the same team as himself anyway. So whenever he thought about Sachiko, and Yumi, who clearly loved one another, sharing similar affections for one another, he couldn't help but feel exasperated at the never-ending dance they had around each other.

But Suguru was bound by his promise to Sachiko to not mention a word to anyone about it, especially Yumi, and Suguru was a man of his word.

Rei had gone on to France, finishing her patisserie course. She apprenticed with one of the best French restaurants in Paris and seemed set to remain there, at least for another few years. She visited Yoshino quite often, at least whenever her busy schedule allowed her to. Yoshino wasn't as busy as Rei- her studies in chemistry and forensics absorbed her attention, but whenever Rei-chan visited, her time was all Rei's.

They never became lovers- they moved out of their ambiguous phase once Rei had gone to Paris and Yoshino to London. They had found lives independent of each other, yet knowing that without the other, a large part of themselves would feel missing. It was a fine balance, a thin line, but for Rei and Yoshino, it was just right. After graduation, Yoshino stayed in London, but her work as a forensics expert took her to Paris quite often, as she worked with a company that had branches in most major cities. Her company was a well-established name among forensics toxicology which services were in demand by governments worldwide. Whenever she was in Paris, she stayed with Rei.

That was until Rei decided that she and Yoshino had spent enough years apart… and moved to London, joining the top French restaurant in London. They weren't exactly lovers, but what they had was a comfortable partnership together. Sometimes they felt the need to be physically together, and they fulfilled such desire when it arose, but it wasn't raging, or burning, or anything like that.

When Yumi visited them (she was still in medical school since it took six years, compared to Yoshino's three years), she felt a little jealous of the amount of time they could spend together, and how they could live together, but she was very happy for them as well.

Shimako and Noriko had spent those years in Tokyo Medical University. Noriko had one more year to go, but Shimako had done her six years of medical school and was joining Yumi in the Health Service. A year of housemanship in the same Japanese hospital awaited them.

Sei had finished with Lillian and gone on to obtain her Master's in Cambridge. She was set on following the academic path, and after obtaining her Master's, she decided to continue with a PhD. But two years away from Youko was long enough, and she returned to Japan to do that. More specifically, Tokyo University. Sei tutored the undergraduate students while working on her PhD. Youko had graduated and had started working in Nagashima, Ohno & Tsunematsu, a top law firm in Japan. They still lived together, but in a newer apartment, closer to the university.

Touko had obtained her BA from RADA^^ and had returned to Japan. Despite being a young actress, she had obtained and succeeded in several film roles. She dabbled in theatre as well, but found life on the film set more suited to her tastes. She still visited her grandfather's hospital when she could, where the people there still called her by her childhood title, where her fame was not the main item on the menu. It was relaxing. But while in London, she had gotten to know a charming young man, someone she never thought she would consider dating, much less agreeing to marry him years later. Touko was glad she did. Coming home to him after a long hectic time on the filmset, working crazy hours was coming home to peace, calmness and love. And a good dinner. They shared the same love for a common person too, and that had made it easier for them to get to know each other in the beginning. Yumi had encouraged their relationship once she saw how well they fit one another. She was glad Suguru-san didn't get his hands on Yuuki after all. Not that Suguru-san was a bad man. She just didn't think her brother liked Suguru-san's attention much.

Sachiko and Yumi kept in touch, met up and were in each other's lives. Each wanted so much more, but neither took the step. Everything had changed- they were in different places, different time zones, different cultures. Yet nothing had changed- they still loved each other and couldn't find the words or courage to defy their own fears and tell each other the truth.

Then it all changed, the everything, and the nothing.

The year was 2011, and it was Christmas time when it happened.


	14. Flint and Spark

_A/N: Changing the path of the story!_

"Onee-sama, I'm going away for a while."

"Yumi? Where to? Aren't you continuing your medical service with St. Luke's?"

"Well, there's been a call for all medical workers, who've been government scholars… to join Doctors without Borders."

"Many junior doctors try very hard to get into St. Luke's… it's one of the top hospitals in Japan. And you want to go to some… far-flung country with dismal healthcare?"

"Such countries need us, Onee-sama. And I've felt the need to help out in some way or another. Sub-saharan Africa faces so many difficulties, not to mention the constant threat of war and bloodshed. Their people need education, and medicine. They live in conditions many Japanese cannot fathom to exist."

"… Yumi. Could you not let the others go, in your place? You've only been back for a few months. To go away so soon, just after you've got back."

"Oneesama. It's an honour to be able to serve people in need… "

"You can do that just as well, in civilian hospitals! I don't understand, Yumi! Do you dislike Tokyo that much? You've been gone for so long, and when you get back, you say you're off, again?"

Yumi gasped. She'd never seen Sachiko so worked up, not in years. She was at loss. Yumi didn't think Sachiko would react that way, she thought she would tell her Onee-sama her decision, and then they would part, as always. As it had been, heartbreakingly, for the past six years. Everytime Yumi said goodbye she felt like she was leaving more of her heart frozen, because it hurt too much stepping out of Sachiko's life and resuming her studies overseas, year after year. But she had survived the last six years...

"It was something I decided on doing back in university. That when I had the resources to go, I would. I'm sorry for not telling you, Onee-sama. But try to understand, please?"

Sachiko turned her face away from Yumi. She couldn't bear hearing her petite-soeur talk about going away again.

Sachiko, now silent from her previous outburst, remained turned away from Yumi. Her hands were on the windowsill, tracing the raindrops as they trailed down the windowglass outside. She felt like if she spoke, her emotions would come crashing out as well, waves upon waves, after years of_want_, _yearning and_ _waiting_. But what good will it do? Yumi was leaving, as Yumi always did. The words Sachiko wanted to say, "_Yumi, stay."_remained stuck, somewhere lodged between her heart and her tongue.

"… Okay. Okay, I'll leave now. I'll see you when I get back, if you still want to see me. Goodbye, Sa- goodbye, Onee-sama."

Yumi paused at the door… wishing they didn't have to end their meeting like this. If it was anyone else… but Sachiko wasn't anyone else. But Yumi was going to leave, because staying in Tokyo made it worse. It, meaning her feelings. She'd tried so hard, so very hard, to forget how deep her desire was for Sachiko, but every time she came back to Tokyo, her damnable heart started yearning so hard for Sachiko's touch, Sachiko's lips, Sachiko's love…

Yumi was lost in her thoughts when she was startled out of it by Sachiko.

Her Onee-sama had slammed her plam hard against the windowsill, so hard that the windowpane rattled.

In a broken voice, Sachiko murmured…"Every time you leave, my heart breaks a little more inside. Sometimes I wish it would stop hurting. And I wish you wouldn't.. keep going away, again and again…"

Yumi turned around to face Sachiko completely. "Onee-sama, I…"

"But I know it's not your fault that you have to leave. I mean, you had the scholarship, and then as I waited for you each summer… I guess it gave me something to look forward to, each time you left. But foolish me, this time, I thought you wouldn't leave, not anymore."

_Yumi… I can't tell you I am in love with you… every time I try to say the words I freeze up. But I'll tell you how I feel about you leaving, and then maybe you'll understand the pain I feel. Because I can't hold it in any longer, and you've always managed to sooth the hysterical, uncontrollable girl within me.._

Sachiko turned towards Yumi, hands held open. "Yumi… why? Do you hate Tokyo that much? Can you not bear being with me, in real life, not just during work-free days in summer?"

The dark-haired beauty paused, taking deep breath, before continuing, "Wouldn't life be so much happier, when we share it together? More than just sharing phonecalls, letters and brief holidays in summer?"

Yumi didn't know how to answer Sachiko. Oh yes, she wanted to share her life with Sachiko. But Sachiko couldn't possibly mean the _sharing_Yumi had in her mind. And to Yumi, being so near Sachiko, all the time, but not being able to share her heart with her made her feelings almost unbearable. But now Sachiko was misunderstanding her, and Yumi realized that it was now or never. She had to tell Sachiko the truth, before Sachiko walked away from her.

Yumi spoke, softly. "Sometimes, during those six years, I felt like my feelings would fade away, but when I saw your photos or heard your voice over the phone, I realized that that will never happen. It's been six years, and it's not gotten any better."

_Onee-sama's frowning at me, even more than before. Hmm, perhaps I should make myself clearer._

"That is to say, I have been, and still am madly, dangerously, hopelessly in love with you."

Yumi heard a small gasp from Sachiko. She didn't dare look at Sachiko. Tears were now filling her eyes, and she was trying hard not to rub them away, because then Sachiko might notice, and she didn't want Sachiko to pity her.

"I- I'm sorry. I thought that going away would help me get over these feelings of mine… but it hasn't."

_It hasn't. I try so hard, but it doesn't work. I've said it out loud, but Onee-sama hasn't even stepped towards me. She's standing stiff, and her arms are crossed, her eyes are shuttered- ah. She's angry, and disappointed with me. Petite soeurs shouldn't fall in love with their onee-samas, definitely not when they've gone past their teenage years…_

"Gosh, Sachiko. I am sorry!" Yumi took a step towards Sachiko, and bowed deeply. _This was it. The final goodbye._

"What are you sorry for?" Sachiko's frown deepened.

"For putting you through this. But I'm not sorry for loving you."

"You should be. I- Yumi. If these feelings have forced you to struggle within yourself… and worry… then you shouldn't have. I am certainly not worth breaking your heart over, the way you put it… Yumi."

_Yumi wasn't looking at her. Her petite soeur's fists were gripped tightly together, and she had a despondent look on her face… Sachiko had seen that look many times, back when they were still in Lillian. She knew Yumi's expressions well, after years of dwelling in their memories together when Yumi was away._

_Oh. Oh. She thinks I am angry with her._

"Yumi, I am not angry with you. Yumi! How could you think I would be? I am angry with myself, for not knowing… that you had to keep this to yourself for so long.. how could I have been so dense? Yumi.."

Yumi didn't quite hear Sachiko's soft words. She had decided to tell it all, tell it loud. So her mind was focused on that one thing only: tell Sachiko the truth. Her ears didn't quite catch what Sachiko had said, she was so focused on marching on with what she had finally gotten the courage to say.

"I'll not be sorry, Sachiko. To me, you are perfect, flaws and everything. Even when you grow wrinkly, I dare say I will still love you, as much as I love you in the beauty of your youth. Don't you understand? Despite the pain it brings, I can't help but love you. And I've tried struggling, I've tried going away, nothing works, Sachiko. I love you. I've been in love with you for so long now. Sometimes this love feels like a poison that is eating away inside of me… sometimes it feels like rainbows in my heart.. I'll take it, both ways."

Sachiko felt like those were the sweetest words that she'd ever heard spoken to her- heart-melting, like warm, sweet honey over hot, freshly-baked bread. Inwardly, she felt like dancing, embracing Yumi closely, and kissing her soft lips.

But after all these years, of seeing Yumi say goodbye and leave… and never being able to ask Yumi to stay- all those years of happy summer holidays, followed by long months of missing Yumi so much she felt like she was a thirsty nomad in the desert… Sachiko, at this crucial moment, now couldn't find the words to tell Yumi that she too, felt the same way. Those three words, so easy to mouth in her dreams, so hard to say out loud in reality. This time such three words would mean more than sisterly love. This time, everything would be clear. She should say it. _Just say it._

She felt like it was a dream, something too good to be true, that Yumi, her dear, heart's desire… desired her as well. She'd harboured hope, in the first few years of Yumi being away, that something would change between them. That she would find the courage to just _kiss Yumi already_during one of their lazy summer afternoons together. That she would look Yumi in the eyes, and ask _Yumi, I love you, be with me?_in a low, sultry tone. But those daydreams never materialized and Sachiko, in the past year, had tried forgetting about her feelings for Yumi.

However, suddenly everything had turned tables. Up is down, down is up. Yumi was the first to say something, make the move. Yumi, the one person in the world she would entrust her heart to, but had never dared to tell. To Yumi she had given her heart, wrapped in layers upon layers of love. Sachiko bit her lips.

Yumi touched Sachiko's arm. "Won't you say anything?" Her petite soeur looked on the verge of tears, so worried was she that her hands were shaking, although Sachiko could see that Yumi was trying hard to remain composed. To remain the calm, mature adult she had become, toughened to withstand stress and tension by years of medical training. Oh, she didn't want these misunderstandings anymore. If Yumi loved her, then that was enough. Surely she had the courage to meet Yumi at the crossroads.

"Yumi, I- your words bring me great joy. To know that you share the same feelings as I do for you. That is… I- I love you, more than a sister, more than a friend.. you've my whole heart. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, when I first knew… I was afraid. And now I wish I've had. All these years! Will you forgive me?"

"Sachiko… there is nothing to forgive… we've both been dancing around each other for so long. It's my fault as much as yours, if there was a need to find fault." Now that both their feelings were out in the open, the two women were looking shyly at each other, as if seeing each other, in a new light, for the first time. They were no longer unattainable, heart-achingly _so near yet so far,_they now knew they loved each other.

Sachiko and Yumi's lips met, and both were lost in a kiss that was heavy with pent-up love from all those years, overflowing joy in the present and thundering hope for the future.

"Sachiko, I am still going to Sub-saharan Africa. It's.."

"Yumi, I- we finally have our feelings out in the open, and you're leaving... you're…"

"…so cruel? Is that what you want to say, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko smiled. "No, Yumi… I would never think you cruel. I was going to say, honourable. You've given your word to serve on the medical team, and you're not backing out at the last moment… I understand, Yumi, I love the way you can care so much, and give so much.."

"But come back to me, promise me that!" Sachiko held Yumi in a tighter embrace.

"Onee-sama, I promise. I always have returned, to you, haven't I? And just so you wouldn't forget me…"

Yumi's lips met Sachiko's, once more. They shared a fierce kiss, a kiss that said _don't forget me, come back to me, I love you._

The door shut, minutes later, with Sachiko looking out the window, and Yumi walking slowly down the majestic staircase that led to the hallway of Sachiko's home.


End file.
